The Path of Power
by Kurlan Aank
Summary: AU. The Dursley's abuse on a young Harry Potter changed the kind hearted man into another younger Voldemort. A very different Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts. Feature's Dark!Harry and Dark!Hermione Manipulative Dumbledore. Weasley Bashing. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what he was doing when he left young Harry Potter with his cruel relatives. He didn't know how far the Dursleys fear of magic would go. He underestimated how much hatred the Dursleys held for the young boy. The Dursleys abuse of the young boy had turned him into a much darker person. Harry became cold, manipulative, and violent.

Instead of it being Dudley being the school yard bully. It was Harry. He was the one beating up the smaller and bigger kids for their lunch money. It was him that was stealing from places, small gangs being formed because of the power he held.

Then Harry found out he was different than the people at his school. He could do things with his mind that others couldn't. Control people if he concentrated hard enough. He could make objects float and summon them to him also. He could make people not notice him if he wanted. He could cause people pain if he thought about that hard enough but it left him drained afterwards. He also found out he could talk to snakes.

The snakes had helped him a lot when it came to gathering information. The small reptiles helped him since they could stay hidden in bushes. They had also told him about Harry's abilities. Harry had laughed about it at first but then realized that it did explain where everything did come from.

That's when Harry decided to have a little bit of a talk with his relatives.

Harry took in a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Harry heard the front door open as his Uncle Vernon walked into the house. Harry heard his heavy foot falls enter the kitchen to greet his Aunt and Harry took another breath before he opened the door of his cupboard with a wave of his hand and stepped into the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Boy!" His Uncle started to say before he was silenced by Harry as he waved his hand. His Aunt was about to scream before she to fell silent.

Harry sat down at the table looking at his guardians. "Me and you two have to have a little talk." Harry said his eyes darkening to an emerald green color. "You see I have these gifts and I want to know what they are. So speak." Harry waved his hand.

Finding that they were able to speak, they began to yell at Harry. Vernon had begun to stand. Harry waved his hand again and his Uncle fell to the floor screaming. Petunia looked at this with horror on her face. Her horrified eyes turned to Harry who watched his Uncle dispassionately. His cold eyes turned towards Petunia making her shiver.

"Please…" She began to say only to be cut off by Harry's cruel laughter.

"Please? That's all you can come up with you selfish bitch!" Harry said standing up his eyes a blaze. "I've been abused by you fucktards ever since I can remember and the only thing you can say is 'please'!" Harry growled out stepping towards her. He kicked his Uncle as he went by for good measure making the man whimper as he thrashed around.

He laughed again as he felt the power over his helpless uncle. He stepped closer to his aunt and grabbed her around her neck, choking her. "Now tell me everything I want to know." Harry threatened applying more pressure to her throat.

And his Aunt did talk alright. She told him everything she knew about the magical world. She told him that his parents didn't die in a car crash but were murdered by some dark wizard. She told him about who placed him in this shithole. She told him about his parents and their friends. She told him about Albus Dumbledore and the school he ran all the way up in Scotland. She told him about the letter he would be receiving in a few years before Harry had let go of her neck. He then gave her a warning.

If she told him anything about what happened he would kill her son. He also told her he was moving to Dudley's old room and told her to tell Vernon to watch himself if he didn't want to give an anonymous tip off to Social Services about anything. Unless of course the Dursleys wanted to continue to be a normal family in a normal neighborhood.

Harry turned away from his Aunt and walked out of the kitchen down the hallway and up the stairs and to his new room.

From that day on things at Number Four Privet Drive changed. It took a while for Vernon to fall into it but once his wife told him to watch himself the man did. Harry Potter held the power over him and his family and if he slipped up the results would be disastrous. Time passed quickly after that day and before he knew it his Hogwarts letter had arrived.

Harry had looked over the letter before he resent the owl sending his confirmation that he was going to Hogwarts. That same day Harry told his Aunt that he needed to go to the Leaky Cauldron and his Aunt said she would take him. Harry and his Aunt Petunia arrived at the Leaky Cauldron around an hour later and Harry stepped out of the car and watched as it drove off before Harry walked into the room.

Harry went to the bank first and found out how much money he had. Harry didn't have a key so he had found out that the Headmaster of the school had his key and apparently had access to his vaults. Harry hated that completely and had his vault blocked from any attempts to enter it what so ever. The only way anyone could get in it was only if he was there and said the password for it which he only knew.

After finding that he was pretty rich, so-to-speak, Harry decided to buy himself some new robes, new glasses, a multiple trunk compartment with library in it. Harry bought books on magical theory, advanced books in all subjects, a book about politics along with a book covering the class system of the wizarding world. Then Harry journeyed down to Knockturn Alley, the alley that was filled with the darker items of the wizarding world. There Harry found books about the Dark Arts and he bought most of the books about Dart Arts because he was curious about it. What made the Dark Arts so dark? He also bought a snake to help him gather information around the school.

Harry then went to the wand store called Olivander's when he couldn't find a store down in Knockturn Alley. After trying at least half of the wands in the store Harry found one that suited him (holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches) Harry also got a wand holster for himself. As Harry left the store he felt himself grow hungry and bought and ice cream. Harry then found himself looking for another pet. While a snake would be great for sneaking around the school he would need an owl too. He decided to buy one and it was a snowy one with amber eyes. He named her Hedwig after a name he found in the History of Magic book.

Harry rented a room until the school year started and when September 1st came around Harry had learned from all of the books he had bought and some about the Dark Arts. This Harry Potter was ready for his first year at Hogwarts as he stepped through the barrier that connected platform nine and three quarters.

The first chapter is completed! Just decided to write a Harry Potter story and this was it. Read and Review everyone and you all get cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter franchise and characters belong to J.K. Rowling

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_"Different language"_

Harry Potter slowly pushed his trolley along the platform, eyes looking at the groups of people on the platform. The train station surprisingly wasn't as crowded as he thought it was. The young boy had decided to come to the train station as early as possible. Harry took a train from Diagon Alley all the way to the train station. During the ride, Harry had received countless looks, ranging on curious to shock. Harry ignored them; already knowing he was a remarkable sight with a large trunk next to him along with an owl. Harry felt a shift underneath his robes. In addition, a snake.

The young boy rolled his eyes as the snake shifting underneath him again, hissing to him as it moved around trying to get comfortable. It is like sleeping on snow. The snake hissed underneath his robes, making Harry roll his eyes as he continued forward through the station, searching for the platform. Harry took a quick look around before he replied to the snake.

_I am not the one who has to deal with the constant tickling._ Harry said softly as he moved slightly to side as the snake's scales ran along his sides, almost making him laugh. Instead, the young boy grimaced. _As soon as we get to school, I need you to look around. I heard Hogwarts has dungeons and secret passageways through the whole school. Find as many as you can and I'll make sure to find a nice mouse for you later._ Harry muttered as the snake shifted again. He gritted his teeth. He hated being tickled!

_Yes, master._ The snake hissed before he settled down around Harry's midsection. Harry shook his head before he continued onwards, looking at the various numbers along the walls. At platform nine, he looked at the wall in front of him, eyes narrowed slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. He stared at the ticket for a few moments before he looked at the number again. '_Where was the platform!'_ Harry mentally screamed in his mind.

His answer came from beneath his robes. You have to walk between walls, master.

_"And have the potential to get a concussion? I don't think so."_ Harry muttered. The snake let out a hissing sigh. "_Just walk between the wall master. Nothing bad will happen. I promise._

_""Your promises mean nothing to me, Sebastian. If I recall the last time you promised; I had to stop my Aunt from chopping your head off!"_ Harry hissed back at him.

_"Then run at the wall. The chances are that either you make yourself looking like an idiot, or you have the chance of getting to Hogwarts. Take your pick."_

Harry sighed and cursed magic underneath his breath. You may want to try running. Sebastian added from beneath his robes. Harry pulled his trolley backwards from the barrier, pulling back a safe distance. He looked around quickly before he began to push the trolley forward and at the barrier. His shoes pounded against the floor as he ran forward. The wall approached him quickly and Harry closed his eyes right before he hit the wall. Instead of feeling his trolley stop and himself being thrown whichever way, he felt something like water running slowly around him. He could not help but shiver as the water ran along his skin before he opened his eyes. In front of him was a bright red steam engine with the word Hogwarts Express written along the side in yellow, curvy writing. The train let out a bellow of steam as someone pulled its engine, sending smoke up and into the air. Harry could not help but grin at the sight.

Harry looked around, noticing that the platform itself had only a few people on it. Harry looked down at his watch, noticing that it was at least an hour before the train boarded by anyone else. Harry slowly pushed his trolley forth, watching to find a compartment on the train. Harry quickly found one and took it for himself. He placed his truck on an overhanging luggage rack. He pulled out a few books from his trunk before he put it on the rack. He sat down on the seat, leafing through the pages of the book about the mind arts. Harry was soon lost to the world as he read his book, drawn into the books contents.

As Harry reached the part on building up a shield around the mind, he looked up as the compartment doors opened. A girl with wild, bushy hair stood in the doorway, making Harry look up from his book.

"Erm… hello," she started slowly, looking shyly at the young boy. "Mind if I sit here?"

Harry shook his head offering the seat with a wave of his hand. She smiled at him in thanks before she pulled in her trunk. She pulled out her wand once her trunk was fully in the compartment. Harry raised an eyebrow, watching as she waved her wand in a swish and flick motion. The trunk slowly levitated into the air and settled onto the luggage rack.

"The levitation spell," Harry muttered as she placed her wand into the fold of her robes. "Impressive. Wish I had thought of that." Harry said as he frowned slightly. Underneath his robes, Sebastian let a hissing laugh.

She sat down across from him and the compartment was silent. Harry frowned before he introduced himself, "I'm Harry… Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hermione… Hermione Granger." She said as she shook his hand. Her brown eyes widened as she realized his name. "You're Harry Potter? I've read so much about you."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand by his side. "Really? I wonder how accurate everything was since they don't even know me personally." Harry said as he moved his hand to his lap.

She looked at him in dismay. "It wasn't true?"

Harry shook his head. "None of it… only my birthday and the day of my parent's death. The only thing I remember is a flash of green light and cold, high-pitched laughter." Harry muttered, the hairs on the back of his neck rising up as he remembered the dreams he had once he was younger.

Hermione looked at him with rapt attention, listening to him closely. Her eyes looked at him with sadness. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off with his hand. "Don't worry. It was a long time ago."

The two fell into silence once more. Harry went back to reading his book. Hermione looked at him in curiosity before she spoke softly, "What are you reading?"

Harry looked up at her. "A book about the mind art, Occlumency," Harry said before going back to his book.

"Occlu- what?" Hermione questioned.

"Occlumency, the art of shielding your mind," Harry said as he looked back at her. "It creates a shield around your mind so people can't get into it. Apparently, our headmaster is one. I want to learn it. There is also an attacking form of it called Legilimency. That's the one that reads people's minds."

Hermione stared at him in surprise. "Wizards and witches can read your mind?" Hermione questioned hesitantly.

Harry nodded. "If they're really good at it, they can even control the person." Harry said.

Hermione looked frightened at that part. She squeaked slightly as she spoke again. "Do you have another book on that?" Harry shook his head at her.

"Sadly, no. It's hard to get a book like this. But I will let you read it after I'm finished with it." He said.

"Promise," she said as she looked at him.

Harry nodded at her with a smile on his face. He went back to his book. As Harry read the book, he was once more interrupted as the compartment door opened once again. A young boy stood in the doorway this time, already wearing his school robes. The young boy had dark brown skin and close-cropped hair. He stared at them with a blank look, hands clasped behind his back.

"I heard that Harry Potter is on the train. Are you him?" The boy asked with a bored tone. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm him. And you are?" Harry questioned as he reached for his wand.

"Zabani, Blaise Zabani." The young boy said, continuing to stare at him. Hermione looked at each of the boys, eyes darting back and forth between them.

The compartment was silent once more with Harry staring at him and Blaise staring back at him. Slowly, a grin broke across Harry's face. He held out a hand to Blaise. "I don't know why, but I find myself liking you, Zabani."

Blaise nodded as he shook Harry's hand and sat down next to Harry after pushing his trunk onto the luggage rack. Hermione gave them last one look before she rolled her eyes, shook her head and muttered, "Boys," before she looked out of the window, watching the scenery roll by.

Harry went back to his book while Blaise looked around the compartment before settling on looking out the window. As the train ride slowly began to go by the trolley woman came by asking for snacks. Feeling hungry, Harry ordered a few of the snacks, never hearing of any of them before and wanting to try a few of them. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry before he took one of the offered snacks. Hermione took a few herself and the three slowly began to chat.

"Do any of you know about the houses?" Blaise asked as he took a bite out of a Licorice Wand. Harry and Hermione shrugged slightly. "I read about them a bit. Slytherin sounds like it has a rather bad reputation of being evil." Hermione said.

Blaise chuckled softly at her answer. "I wouldn't say evil. I mean sure they have given off a bad reputation. Slytherin's are the ones that prefer to hide in the background and work out things for themselves. Sure, the Dark Lord was in the house, but that doesn't mean it's evil."

Harry nodded from where he was sitting. "Very true Blaise. I have always wondered why a so-called dark house is still at Hogwarts. People make it seem like it's the birthing place all evil wizards. I mean look at Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's top lieutenant, was in Ravenclaw when she was in school." Harry said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip gently. "But then why is the house called a dark house?"

Harry shrugged while Blaise chuckled. "Because Slytherin's aren't afraid to use everything in their power to get what they want," Blaise said. "Slytherin's reply on cunning and subtlety to get what they want. They usually work from the shadows and as I said before… they will do anything in their power to get what they want. They're blood purist too. Most of them look down on people with 'tainted' blood."

"Muggle-borns and half-bloods." Harry said quietly. Blaise nodded at him.

"What about Gryffindor?" Hermione questioned.

Blaise smiled in reply. "The Gryffindor's pride themselves on being the hero and doing everything right. They're vaulted for their courage and bravery. They are apparently, where all good wizards come from. They don't judge too much on how 'pure' your blood is."

"And Hufflepuff?" Harry questioned.

"The 'Puffs are generally the ones that people ignore and don't think are too dangerous. But that's people's downfalls." Blaise muttered to himself.

"Why's that?" Hermione questioned.

"The 'Puffs value loyalty above everything. If you mess with one of them, you're messing with all of them. That's why you shouldn't ignore them. Once they work together, they can get things done quickly."

"And Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw values knowledge. They are the 'book-worms' of Hogwarts. Ask a Ravenclaw a question they will most likely know the answer to it. They take knowledge above everything else and are very prideful of everything. The only bad thing I can probably say about them is that they use books answers for everything instead of their actual smarts."

Outside the sky began to darken and the lanterns slowly went on. Blaise looked out of the window. "Looks like we're almost there. I'd change if I were you." Blaise said, looking at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived nodded and pulled his robe out of his trunk, quickly changing into his robes. Harry placed his book back in his trunk and sat back down on his seat.

The train slowly began to stop and all of them stood up as the train stopped completely. The trio made their way quickly off the train and through the crowd of people onto the platform.

On the platform, Harry heard a loud voice: "Firs' years, Firs' years over here!

The man before him was easily the tallest man Harry had ever seen before in his life. He held an lantarn aloft as he stared over the crowd and at the student's in front of him. A feeling passed over Harry. For some reason he felt as if he had seen the man before from somewhere but he couldn't remembered where.

Evenin'," the man said as he looked down at them as he first years slowly made thier way to him. "No need to be 'fraid." He said as he looked over each of them, seeing the frightened looked on there face. "The name Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid." He smiled at them all from beneah his beard before he turned away from them. "C'mon, follow me," He looked over the crowd. "Any more firs' years? A'right, everyone follow me!"

The man that Harry was pretty sure part giant led them down a path and towards a lake. "You'll see Hog'art's in just a moment." He said as they moved around a bend. In the distance a large castle stood on the edge of the lake. Light's illuminated the window's of the castle, causing everyone to "oooh!" at the sight. Hagrid smiled at the expression's across thier faces. At the lakes edge, boats sat in the water. Harry climbed into the boat with Blaise and Hermione. A pudgy faced boy joined them afterwards. The boat ride took them underneath the castle and they all stepped out of the boats once they stopped. Hagrid led them to a large door and knocked on it three times.

The door opened after the third knock and a tall, dark-haired woman stood there, wearing an emerald-green cloak with a stern look on her face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said as he held a lantern aloft.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She looked them all over once before she turned around and made her way up the step and towards the entrance hall. She turned to face them once again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The doors behind me are where you shall be seated. Before you are to be seated, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your housemates, sleep in the same house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house dormitory. While at Hogwarts, your good deeds will be awarded with house points, while rule breaking will cause you to lose them.

"At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Please, wait here before the hall is ready for you."

She turned away from them and walked through the doors. The students around him chatted softly among themselves.

"So the rumors on the train were true," A blond haired boy drawled from behind Harry. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The hall went quit as the first years looked around the hall for the famous wizard. Harry turned slight to the side, staring at the boy from the corner of his eye. Blaise shifted beside Harry. Hermione watched the blond boy slowly approach Harry.

Draco Malfoy stepped fully in front of Harry, staring at the young boy with a sneer on his pale face. Draco Malfoy was used to getting anything and everything he wanted, and he wanted an alliance with the boy-who-lived. He planned carefully before the train ride on how he would offer his friendship with the young boy. The young boy looked to both of his sides, seeing an unfamiliar witch (probably muggle-born, he thought a sneer pulling at the corner of his lips) and Blaise Zabani. He didn't mind Blaise too much despite the fact that he didn't show support to the Dark Lord. Draco heard different stories about the Zabani family being a neutral party. Maybe he could change that… Draco smiled mentally at the thought. The fact that he had a muggle-born with him made Draco wonder just how the boy kept his circle of friends. Perhaps she could change that too.

The students around Harry looked at the young boy in awe, whispering to the people next to him while the others tried to get a better look at him. Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde-haired person in front of him, already getting a feeling of revulsion from him. The boy in front of him reminded him of a skinner Dudley Dursley. Harry may have been a bully himself, but the fact that the young boy in front of him held himself like his superior made the young boy's hand move closer to his wand.

"And you are," Harry questioned glancing at the boy.

"I am Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced, expecting him to know of him.

"And?" Harry offered as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco's cheeks burned red as Hermione covered her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Blaise snorted.

"Blaise," Harry asked as he turned his head to acknowledge the black boy. "Who exactly is this?"

"This is Draco Malfoy, Harry," Blaise supplied helpfully, a grin on his face. "The heir to the Malfoy family. His father is Lucius Malfoy, one of the Boards of Governors at the school."

"So he's important," Harry questioned.

Blaise nodded his head at Harry's side, a grin on his face. Draco stared back and forth at the two, ears turning a pink color as he continued to be embarrassed by the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Listen to me, Malfoy," Harry muttered as he stepped in the boy's personal space. Draco backed away slightly, but Harry continued to move closer to him. "I don't like you. You may think that you're the top dog here, but that is going to change. You're on my territory now. Get in my way and I will knock you down." Harry whispered to him. From Harry's side, Hermione and Blaise looked at the young boy in surprise, having never seen this side of the young boy during the train ride. Draco sputtered unintelligently as he backed away from Harry a shadow falling across his back as he bumped into something.

Behind him, Prof. McGonagall decided to make her re-entrance into the hall. She stared at the sputtering boy with a brow raised. "Is everything alright, Mister Malfoy?" The boy shook his head rapidly as she continued to stare at him, falling silent as he fell back in line with everyone else.

"Everyone, please, follow me into the Hall where we will begin the Sorting Ceremony." She said. She turned around once more, walking inside the now opened doors of the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Blaise followed behind the tall professor, the group of students following behind the trio.

Harry looked around the hall, seeing various groups of older kids, sitting at four different tables, each of them clad in robes of red, blue, yellow, and green. The first years approached the large stool in front of a long staff table where they all stopped. As Professor McGonagall began to speak, Harry looked slowly around the hall, mystified by the candles floating through the air around the room. Hermione nudged him on the side, startled Harry looked at her in curiosity.

"What," he whispered at her. Instead of answering, she pointed upwards. Harry followed her finger, looking up where the roof of the hall was supposed to be. Instead of seeing the ceiling, Harry saw the beautiful night sky, stars twinkling brightly in the distance. He smiled at the sight.

"Its enchanted to look like the weather outside." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"How do you know?" He whispered back.

"Oh," A blush tainted her cheeks faintly, "read it in Hogwarts: A History." She replied, eyes looking at the floor sheepishly. Harry grinned, touching her on the arm gently, saying:

"It's alright, Hermione."

"While I'm sure you two love birds are enjoying your chat," Blaise's voice broke into both of their ears, causing each of them to blush darkly as they looked away from each other. "The Sorting is about to begin."

The pair went silent, looking away from each other, eyes settling on the hat as its brim opened wide and began to sing. Harry ignored the song, instead choosing to glance around the hall once more. His eyes settled on the long staff table in the middle of the room. His emerald green eyes landed briefly on Professor Quirrell. As he stared at the back of the man's head, another man, one with greasy dark hair, looked at him fully in the eyes. Harry stared into the man's dark eyes for a few moments. Harry quickly looked away as he felt a probe on his simple mental shields, not even noticing that the man's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Harry shook his head as he felt a painful, prickling sensation on his scar. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together as the pain washed over him before it vanished. Harry looked back up at the staff table once again, staring at the center of the table. _So this must be the great Albus Dumbledore_, Harry thought as he stared at the old man, seated in a large chair, looking at the gathered first years with a smile on his face. A long silver beard stretched down from the man's face and towards the table, disappearing at his chest. Harry briefly wondered how long his beard was and if the old Headmaster had ever slipped on it. Harry chuckled softly underneath his breath at the thought, already imagining the funny site.

Harry looked up as Professor McGonagall pulled out a sheet of parchment. "When I call your name, please come forward and place the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

As a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stepped forwards slowly, looking frightened and nervous at all the eyes staring at her, sat on the stool, pulled the old hat on her head. The Great Hall was silent before –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted to the whole school. The table on the center right cheered and clapped as the young girl sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry clapped along with everyone else as others called up and seated onto the stool and placed in their houses. Before:

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called as she glanced at the list. Harry touched her shoulder, whispering, "Good luck" into the young girl's ear. Next to Harry, Blaise grinned. She smiled at him in thanks before she practically ran up to the stool, jamming the hat eagerly onto her head. The hat went silent for a few minutes before screaming out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly as Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor table; the table on the far left. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly as the young girl tried to sit by a group of chattering girls. The girls proceeded to get up from their seats and move away from the young witch. Harry's hand went to his wand, almost pulling wooden stick out and sending a hex at one of them. The young boy had more self-control then that however, but later he would find a way to get them back.

Harry turned back towards Professor McGonagall as she said, "Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall went silent and whispers started to explode through the hall like wild fire. Harry ignored the whispers and the eyes of all the others on him as he moved up to the stool. A sneer plastered on the boys face before he placed the hat onto his head, the brim falling over his eyes.

"Ahh, Mister Potter," a voice broke out from inside his mind. Harry tightened the hold on his basic mind shields. The voice turned into a chuckle. "Simple shields such as those won't do anything to affect me, Mister Potter. The founders've themselves made me; I know all of their secrets, how to bypass what you have as shields are also in here. Now stop struggling, let's see what you have in here." The voice whispered with a crackle. Harry closed his eyes before he relaxed, lowering his shields slowly. "Very good Mr. Potter, with work those shields can be great." The hat murmured, "Now what is in here…"

Harry felt a weird pressing sensation against his head, closing his eyes as he shivered in revulsion. "My, my Mr. Potter," the hat commented." You certainly have had a rough childhood until the day you learned of your magic. The deeds you have done have shaped you into a familiar person that walked through these halls a long time ago."

Question's filled the young boys mind s the hat's answers. "But it appears you have a compassion in you to those you call your friends, Mr. Potter. Bravery, cunning, knowledge, loyalty; you have all the representations of all houses inside of you. Which house would you like to be in?"

Harry's thoughts turned towards the sad expression on Hermione's face as her house ignored her, filling him with anger. "So you want to be with Miss Granger… so much like your father, Mr. Potter. He loved the bookworms too." Harry was sure that the hat was smiling before it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" so the whole hall could hear.

Harry pulled the hat off his head, ignoring the cheering of the house of red and gold. People tried to get the young boys attention, but Harry ignored each one of them, moving to sit down next to Hermione. Hermione blushed as Harry sat next to her with a smile. "This seat isn't taken is it?" Harry questioned with a smile on his face.

Hermione shook her head as she looked everywhere else instead of the dark-haired wizard in front of her. Up in the line, Blaise grinned at Harry, winking briefly at the young boy before they went back to the sorting. The Sorting Ceremony quickly drawled to a close with "Thomas, Dean," a black boy went into Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and a red-haired boy named "Weasley, Ronald," became Gryffindor. "Zabini, Blaise," was called and Harry watched as his friend went into Slytherin with a small grin on his face after he winked at Harry. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and placed it into her robes before she put the Sorting Hat away.

At the high table, Albus Dumbledore slowly stood up, eyes sparkling as he stared out at the hall. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said, beaming to the gathered crowd. "I have a few words for you all, but I am pretty sure that you all are mostly hungry!" he grinned as a pair of redheaded twins spoke up loudly at his exclamation. "Please, tuck in!"

Dumbledore sat back down as the hall cheered for him, the redheaded twins being the loudest to cheer. Harry looked down at his plate, eyes widening slightly as he saw the gathered food. The once empty dishes in front of him were filled completely with food. Harry smiled at Hermione before he dug into his food, helping himself to a bit of everything. Hermione tentatively reached for the food, helping herself to some of the roast chicken, boiled potatoes, peas, and carrots. The hall was loud with the sounds of dishes scraping together, people chatting with their friends and making new ones. Harry listened to all the conversations around him.

Harry chatted briefly with Hermione, asking her questions about her home life as deserts appeared in front of him. Harry ate at a slower pace, feeling a bit sleepier as he continued to eat, and his stomach becoming fuller as he continued to eat. Across from the pair sat a redheaded boy, shoveling mouthful after mouthful of food into his mouth. The young boy burped loudly in the middle of Hermione's sentence causing the pair to look at him in slight disgust.

"Excuse me," Hermione muttered to the boy, sniffing disdainfully at him. Harry watched as the boy broke off from shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Fanks," he muttered bits of ice cream flying out of his mouth to land in Harry's food and a few o his face. Harry wiped the concoction of spit and ice cream off his face, wiping it onto the table as he looked down at his food in disgust.

The boy swallowed his food, looking at the boy across from him, eyes widening in surprise. "Wore 'ary woter," he said over a mouthful of food. Harry grimaced as he looked at the boy, covered in small bits of food as he ran his hand over his face once more.

"Excuse me," Harry questioned as he wiped his hand on the tablecloth.

The young boy swallowed his food before he replied, "You're Harry Potter."

Harry looked down at himself in disbelief. "Would you look at that, I am!" He said sarcasm dripping off his words.

The boy looked at him dumb founded. "You may want to get your head checked, mate," the boy looked at him worriedly.

Harry looked back at the boy, almost letting his hand slap against his face. "It's called sarcasm."

The boy looked at him in confusion. "What's sarcasm?" Harry looked at the boy in front of him in confusion. At Harry's side, Hermione looked at with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's nothing." Harry replied.

The young boy nodded before he went back to his food. He dug into the ice cream, causing Harry to watch, in shock, at the boys eating habits, feeling slightly sick as he watched him. At his side, Hermione turned away in disgust.

The boy stopped once more. "I'm Ron Weasley," the boy introduced, "do you like Quidditch?"

"Do I - what?" Harry said.

"You haven't heard of Quidditch!" The boy exclaimed loudly, horror on his face at the thought.

Harry closed his eyes as the boy went on a tirade about Quidditch. For the next few minutes, Harry wanted to bang his head repeatedly on the table in front of him, not caring if he received a concussion from it. Ronald Weasley had to be the most annoying person ever on the face of the world! Harry would rather spend his time getting his butt beaten by Dudley back when the young boy could over power him then listen to this! Harry vowed that he would never have a Quidditch talk to Ron and if it were mentioned in front of the boy, he would be out of the door faster than you could say, "Snitch."

Thankfully, Dumbledore stood up once more, making the whole hall go silent. "I hope you all have enjoyed your dinner," the twins interrupted him with cheers. He smiled widely. "Thank you, Mr. and Mr. Weasley," the twins bowed before they sat down. "Now before we all get to bed I have to make a few announcements." He looked at the whole crowd.

"First and foremost," he started. "The first years should know that the forbidden forest, as its name suggests, is forbidden. Our caretaker, Mr. Filtch, has asked me to tell you that magic, as always, forbidden in the corridors between classes.

"Quidditch trails," Harry's head actually made contact with the table, "will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing is to contact his or her head of House and Madam Hooch. And finally, the corridor on the third-floor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for all students unless you wish to die a most painful death."

A few of the students in the hall laughed, but they were quickly silenced as they saw the look on the Headmaster's face. He smiled brightly at them all before he spoke, "Bedtime! Off you go! Prefect's please escort the first years to their dorms!"

The hall erupted with sounds as everyone stood from their tables. The Gryffindor's followed a redheaded boy with a shiny, gold badge on the front of his robes. The first years made their way slowly up the stairs of the hall, stumbling over one another as they rubbed their eyes from sleep. Harry made sure to stay away from Ron and stay as close to Hermione as possible. The young redheaded boy didn't like the brown haired witch. They passed portraits that moved back and forth in their paintings, whispering at them as they made their way up countless flights of stairs ad through passageways. Harry memorized each passageway, hoping they could be used in the future.

The tired group of first years stopped once they reached a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she questioned.

"Caput Draconis," said the young boy. The woman nodded at him with a smile before the portrait swung outwards, revealing an entrance. They all quickly scrambled through and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Percy directed the girls through a door on the right and the boys on the left. Harry waved tiredly at Hermione as she waved back sleepily, yawning as she followed the rest of the girls. Harry made his way slowly up the spiral staircase, dragging his feet up the stairs slowly. They reached a room at the top and opened the doors slowly. Five four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks already sat at foot of each of their beds. Harry crawled into his own, too tired as he closed his bedside clothes around him.

Sebastian slowly unwound himself from Harry, sliding up next to the boy as he lay on the bed. Harry looked at the snake with slight confusion. "_You've been quiet, Sebastian_," he commented.

The snake nodded his head, lying down next to the boy. "_I've been watching, master_."

Harry nodded at him sleepily and before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter franchise and characters belong to J.K. Rowling

The next morning Harry pushed himself up and out of the bed. The young boy wiped his hand on his face tiredly, pushing the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly, he stood out of the bed, making his way towards the bathroom. The young boy dragged his feet slowly across the floor after gathering his robes and clothes. A half an hour later, the young boy made his way out of the bathroom, completely awake. Harry looked around and could see that his dorm mates were still sleep. Harry could here Ron Weasley snoring loudly, hidden behind his bed hangings. Harry shook his head at the boy before he made his way over to his trunk. He kneeled down next to it, placing his hand on the center of it. The trunk opened at its master's touch and inside Harry pulled out a book. He looked out the window after closing his trunk, seeing it was still dark outside. He closed his trunk after placing his book in the fold of his robes before he made his way out of the room, briefly wondering what happened to Sebastian.

Harry didn't worry too much about it. His snake familiar was probably making his way around the school. Once in the common room, Harry chose a seat by the fire and opened his potions book, reading it slowly. As he read, sun light slowly began to creep into the common room. A cough alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. Harry looked up in surprise, hand moving towards his wand before he stopped as he saw Hermione standing in front of him with a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you up this early, Harry," she said in slight surprise.

Harry smiled at her. "Once I wake up its hard for me to go back to sleep," Harry explained as he closed his book.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "What book is it that you're reading?" She questioned.

Harry smiled at her, mentally shaking his head as he showed her the title: _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. _

"Why are you reading that?" Hermione questioned.

"No reason," Harry said as he closed the book, placing it into his robes. "Come on - let's go see if breakfast is ready." Harry smiled at her before he made his way out of the common room. Hermione followed him with a smile, shaking her head at him. The pair made their way down the steps, quickly making their way to the Great Hall after using passages Harry saw last night.

The pair sat down at the almost empty table. Breakfast appeared before them and Harry reached for some of the fruit and sausages. Hermione reached for the fruit and a few slices of toast. She spread the butter onto her toast before she slowly began to eat. As the pair ate, the Great Hall slowly began to fill up with more students. Harry and Hermione both looked up in surprise as they heard the sounds of wings flapping. Hundreds of owl's flocked into the Great Hall, circling the group below, looking for their owners before they flew down at them. Harry's own owl, Hedwig flew down in front of him, landing in front of the boy's plate of food.

"Hello, Hedwig," Harry said, handing her a piece of bacon as she hooted in greeting. Next to him, Hermione gasped.

"She's beautiful, Harry," Hermione cried as she ran her fingers over the owl's white plumage. Harry shook his head as Hedwig puffed up at the praise.

"And she's downright arrogant," Harry said as he looked at his own. Hedwig puffed up in indignation at Harry before she nipped him on the ear. "Ouch!" Harry said as he ran his fingers against his ear. "I was joking!" He muttered.

Hermione giggled softly as Hedwig took a bit of his sausage and flew off. Harry shook his head at his owl as she flew off to go and rest with the other owls. Professor McGonagall strolled by him and Hermione, placing each of their timetables in front of the two. Harry looked over his timetable for the week, raising and eyebrow as he saw that he had potions for the first class. Hermione looked over her timetable, biting her lower lip thoughtfully.

Harry turned towards her. "What class are you looking forward to?" Harry questioned.

Hermione's eyes looked over the timetable before she sighed. I suppose, Transfiguration," she said slightly unsure. "Or maybe even Charms. How about you," She looked at him.

"Defense Against the Dark Art's," Harry said instantly. Someone chuckled from behind him.

"You may want to watch who you say that to, Harry," Blaise said as he received looks from the people at their table. The Gryffindor's all glared at the Slytherin boy as he stood next to Harry and Hermione. The whole hall stared at each of them strangely. Blaise looked completely unbothered by the fact that everyone was staring at him, or he just didn't care. Harry thought it was the latter. Harry looked around at the others at the table before he stood up. Hermione followed him and stood up too. The trio quickly made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons.

"Is there any reason why everyone was practically glaring at you today," Hermione said.

Blaise chuckled as he pointed at the Slytherin house crest on the front of his robes. "Remember everyone just sees Slytherin and only sees evil. They probably think I'm going to try and hurt Harry over here," Blaise commented as they walked down a flight of stairs. They reached the classroom and stood outside the class, waiting for the students to show up. Slowly the other students made their way to the classroom. Just like in the Great Hall earlier, they received looks from the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

Ron Weasley looked at the group in anger. "Harry, why the hell are you hanging out with a snake?" the young boy shouted in confusion as he saw Harry and Hermione with Blaise.

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco Malfoy said as he stood around his group of friend's. "Blaise, why are you hanging out with lions?"

Harry and Blaise looked at the two with an eyebrow raised, looking back and forth at them before they looked at each other. "Change a few of the words and they sound exactly the same." Harry said to Blaise.

The young boy nodded in agreement. "It's just like looking into the mirror." Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said loudly.

"They mean that the both of you sound exactly the same," Hermione said as she looked at Ron and Draco in disgust.

Ron and Draco flushed and looked at each other before they pointed at each other each of them shouting: "I do not act like him!" They both glared at each other. Harry and Blaise chuckled as they shook their heads.

"Point proven," Hermione muttered as she shook her head.

Before anything else could be said the door, slammed open. Professor Snape stared at the group with an eyebrow raised before he pointed inside his classroom.

"In," he barked. The group of Slytherin and Gryffindor's quickly made their way into the class. Harry, Hermione, and Blaise quickly made their way into the class, finding a pair of seats. Blaise and Hermione sat next to each other while Harry and one of Harry's dorm-mates, Neville Longbottom, sat next to him. Harry grinned at the young boy. The young boy smiled nervously back at him.

Snape made his way to the front of the class before he reached his desk. At his desk, he turned around quickly towards the class, staring at each of the students. His eyes stayed on Harry for a few moments before he moved on. Harry didn't feel a brush against his mental shields.

After staring at the class, he began to take roll and at Harry's name, he paused.

"Mr. Potter," he drawled as he looked at Harry. "Our new – celebrity," All the Slytherin's except for Blaise sniggered. Harry raised an eyebrow at him before he masked his face into a blank look. He finished calling roll before he began to speak again.

"There will be no silly wand waving in this class," Snape drawled as he placed his hands on his desk, speaking barely above a whisper. "Here, you will know of the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I don't expect you will be able to see the brilliant art of a shimmering cauldron with its shimmering features, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human vein's, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death," he looked around the class once again. "That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," at the end of his sentence he stared directly at Harry and Neville. Neville swallowed nervously as the teacher's dark eyes fell on him.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, his hand forming into a fist underneath the table. Behind him, Hermione narrowed her own eyes at being labeled as a dunderhead.

"Potter!" He said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry said.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Good guess," he muttered, "If I told you to find a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat, or in your store cabinets, Professor," Harry said.

"One point away from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter," Snape said. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"The name," Harry said as he stared back at Snape, "sir. It also goes by aconite. You should know, sir. You are the Potion's Master."

Snape grinned at Harry. "Another point from Gryffindor, Potter," his cold, dark eyes turned back towards the gathered students. "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

Quills and parchment appeared in each of the student's hands as they quickly wrote down the information. After they wrote down the information, Snape put them in pairs. Harry and Neville slowly worked through the potion. Neville reached over the cauldron; about to put in the porcupine quills in before Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping the young boy.

"Those go in after we take it off the cauldron, Neville," Harry said as he extinguished the flame with a wave of his hand.

"Th-thanks, Harry," The young boy whispered, his voice squeaking slightly.

Harry looked at the young boy with a small smile. "Calm down, Neville," Harry said. "Take a deep breath." The boy nodded before he took in a shaky breath before letting it out slowly, calming down slightly. "Good. Now you can add the quills."

The boy nodded a shy smile slowly crossing his face. "Thanks Harry," he said as he threw in the quills. As they continued to work Neville noticeable calmed down, working together well with the young boy. Harry grinned at the young boy, suddenly getting an idea.

"Neville," he whispered to the boy out of the corner of his lips. The boy looked at him in surprise. "Watch this." Harry said. He looked around the room, seeing that Snape was hovering over a different pair of students on other side of the room. Harry waved his hand once and a porcupine quill floated into the air and darted across the room. On the Slytherin side of the room, Crabbe and another Slytherin student were about to extinguish the fire when the porcupine quill landed right into the concoction.

The effects happened instantly. Clouds of acid smoke began to billow out of the potion as the boys looked at it surprise. The cauldron quickly melted into a twisted blob, the potion spilling onto the floor, burning its way into people's shoes.

The Slytherin side of the class stood on the stools as the potion made its way along the stone floor. The Gryffindor's followed the Slytherin's example as the potion slowly made its way over to them. Crabbe and the Slytherin student, each of them drenched in the potion were letting out moans of pain as boils covered their bodies.

Without a word, Snape pulled out his wand, waving it at the potion. It disappeared as Snape finished waving his wand. "You two," he snarled, point his wand at Harry and Neville. Neville squeaked slightly as the Professor pointed his wand at them. "Take them up to the hospital wing, and be back here before class ends," he spat.

Harry and Neville quickly went over to them before they dragged them out of the class, hearing Snape yell at another group of student's. As soon as Harry was a ways down the hall, he burst out laughing. "That was great." Harry said as he dragged Crabbe to a broom closet. He dropped the moaning boy and opened the broom closet before he threw him in.

"Aren't we supposed to take them to the hospital wing?" Neville question as he watched Harry.

"They'll be alright here," Harry moved away from the door, grabbing the other Slytherin and throwing him into the closet. Harry kicked the door closed.

"But what about Snape," Neville questioned fearfully watching as Harry closed the door.

"Nothing will happen as long as you don't look him in the eyes," Harry said with a small smirk.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked, slightly curious.

"He's a Legilimens," Harry said as he walked away from the class.

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment. "You mean he could read minds?"

Harry nodded as he smiled at the boy. "How do you know what it is?"

Neville smiled as he followed Harry. "My gran told me," he said as he followed Harry. "Where are we going?"

Harry grinned as he continued down the hallway, turning at a corridor. "We, Neville," Harry stared to say, "are going to have an early lunch." Harry continued down the hallway as Neville paused. Just as Harry was going to turn around the hallway, he looked back at him.

"You coming," Harry questioned before he disappeared around the corner. Neville Longbottom stared at the end of the hallway where Harry turned around from for a few moments, looking back at the hall that went back to Snape's classroom, before he simply shrugged and followed the boy. He would rather follow the Boy-Who-Lived instead of staying in the same room as the bully of a Professor.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville, eating an early lunch slowly. The bell had ringed a few minutes ago and slowly the hall was filling up. An irritated Hermione Granger made her way into the Great Hall. The young first year took a quick look around the hall before she spotted the two boys, sitting at the table. She quickly made her way over to them. Neville managed to look back and see Hermione and swallowed nervously. Harry looked at Hermione with a smile on his face, waving at the young witch.

"Where the hell have you two been," she hissed underneath her breath as she sat down next to Harry.

"Eating," Harry said as he ate his lunch. "Did Snape miss us?"

"Miss you!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. A blush covered her face as she realized how loud she shouted. She whispered softly, "he looked like he was going to tear down the whole school to find you."

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione. "Good." Harry said simply.

Hermione sputtered indignantly as Neville chuckled softly at her expression. Hermione glared at both of them before she shook her head, stood up from the table and stomped away.

Harry watched her go with a grin on his face before he turned back to Neville.

"She's pretty scary when she's mad." Neville muttered as he watched Hermione disappear out of the hall.

Harry nodded in agreement. He reached into his bag and pulled out his timetable. "We'd better hurry up, Neville," Harry said as he looked at the timetable. "We have Transfiguration next. Don't want to be late."

The young boy nodded before they both stood up and quickly made their way out of the hall and towards the second floor. They arrived to class a few minutes early and took a seat next to an irritated Hermione. She ignored the pair as they sat on each side of her, facing the front of the classroom. Harry smirked on her left before he pulled out a quill and parchment. A small tabby cat sat in the middle of Professor McGonagall's desk. The cat watched as the first year's slowly trickled into the class as the bell rang loudly the door closing behind the last first year. A few minutes after the bell, a sweaty faced Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan entered the class. "Good thing, McGonagall's not here yet." Ron whispered to Seamus as they made their way into class. The cat jumped off the table and changed into their Professor; walking towards them slowly. The class looked on in amazement at what just happened.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said as he stared at the professor in open-mouthed wonder.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," she said stiffly. "You and Mr. Finnigan please try not to be late to class next time," she looked at them both. "Take your seats."

The pair grumbled as they sat down a few rows behind the two. Harry listened closely as McGonagall began to speak to the class about transfiguration, writing everything down as the class slowly made its way through. After she finished speaking, she pulled out a small box with matches. She gave each of the class one and told them to practice the transfiguration spell on it to see if it changed into a needle. By the end of the class, Harry and Hermione managed to change their needles respectively. Hermione's ways slimmer and shinier, but Harry's looked more like a needle, still the color of the match.

She awarded the two student's five points each, giving the pair a smile.

The week went by slowly. Three times a week Harry learned about Herbology from the head of Hufflepuff with a small witch Professor Sprout. He learned about the vicious planet's that seemed made his Aunt's planets look harmless. At night, he went up with the rest of the student's to the highest tower and studied the stars. Watching the constellations dark across the sky and learn about their meanings.

The class that Harry was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Art's, but the young boy was greatly disappointed. Professor Quirrell always stuttered during the whole class, making his words sound more than forced. Harry decided to go teach himself in the late hours of the night instead of listening to the man.

Another class Harry hated was History of Magic. Harry wondered how the teacher they ha d could make something so interesting sound complete and utterly boring. Binn's bored, droning voice caused everyone, even Harry, to fall to sleep in class. The only person who didn't manage to fall to sleep was Hermione. Harry wondered how Hermione could stand the ghost's voice.

Harry enjoyed his charms class, taught by the small wizard Professor Flitwick. The small wizard stood on a stack of books as he taught the class, and unlike Snape, once he reached Harry's name the little wizard almost fell off his stack of books in excitement.

On Saturday, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Blaise were all sitting underneath a tree close to the Great Lake. A book sat at each of their feet and were studying and finishing the rest of their homework.

"Did you all hear about the break in at Gringotts?" Neville questioned. Neville was slowly getting over his shyness from all of them, even though he still was wary around Blaise.

Hermione and Harry looked at the young boy, pausing from doing their homework. Blaise sat up slightly from his position as he leaned against the tree. Neville reached into his bag and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they turned to a noticeable article and began reading:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_**Investigations continue in the break-attempt at Gringotts on July 31.**_

_**The case is widely to believe the work of Dark wizards or witches. Gringotts goblins insist that nothing had been stolen. The vault in question had been opened earlier the day. The goblins have assured the public that the bank is still the safest place in the world.**_

Hermione looked up in surprise as Harry pulled away from the paper, slowly.

"Wow," Hermione said softly in amazement. Neville nodded at her. Blaise looked at the thoughtful look on Harry's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaise enquired as he stared at Harry.

Harry looked at him. "The vault," he started slowly, "was opened the same day on my birthday."

"Really?" Neville and Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he looked thoughtful, "I was getting money out of my vault to by my school supplies."

The group looked at each other, thoughts shifting as they looked at one another. Harry looked at the ground, wondering what that all meant as he tried to remember who he saw at the bank that day. His mind drew up a blank. Harry shook his head as he stood up, placing his books in his bag.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned as she watched him stand.

"Practice some of my spell work." Harry said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Blaise stood up after him.

"I'm coming with you," Blaise said as he stared at Harry. "Have you dueled before, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

Blaise clapped his hands eagerly, eyes lighting up in anticipation. "Great. Let's go find an old classroom and we can practice."

Hermione and Neville stood up quickly at that. "I'm coming with you." Hermione insisted as she quickly placed her own stuff into her bag. Neville nodded in agreement, turning towards Blaise.

"Can you teach me too?" The young boy asked. "Malfoy's been sending hexes at me behind my back. I want to find a way to at least try and stop him."

Blaise nodded, placing his bag over his shoulder. "Let's hurry and find an unused class before night fall."

The group hurried towards the school. Inside the castle, the first years made their way up a flight of stairs searching for a room to practice in. They managed to find one and quickly slipped into the room.

The classroom had desks stacked up on one side of the room and was mostly empty. Blaise examined the room before he nodded to himself, pulling off his outer robe. Harry did the same thing, his wand slipping into his hand.

"Perfect place to practice," Blaise muttered as he turned back towards them. Hermione and Neville stood next to the door. "Dueling is simple," he began, "the duelers walk up to each other and bow, take a few steps back and once some says begin you start hurling spells at each other." Blaise explained with a smile on his face.

"How do you know?" Harry questioned as he kept his fingers wrapped around his wand.

"One of step-fathers taught me when I was young," Blaise said.

Harry nodded.

"Are you ready?" Blaise questioned.

Harry nodded again before he walked up to Blaise. The Slytherin boy nodded at Harry before he saluted him with his wand in front of him. Harry followed his example and bowed before they each turned away and walked a few feet away from each other.

"Hermione, start us," Blaise said as he faced Harry.

She nodded as Neville watched from her side. "One," she looked back and forth at the boys, "two," she raised her hand. Blaise smirked at Harry. Harry grinned back. "Three," she brought her hand down.

"Flipendo!" Harry shouted. A bright orange light rocketed out of his wand. Blaise sidestepped the spell, jabbing his wand at Harry.

"Tarantallegra, Flipendo," Blaise said rapidly. Bright lights jetted out of his wand as Blaise continued to move, making his way forward to Harry. The young boy's green eyes widened before he ducked to the side. Harry waved his wand at one of the desks saying, "Wingardium Leviosa," the desk floated into the air before Harry jerked his wand towards Blaise. The desk rocketed towards the young boy.

Blaise raised his wand shouting, "Incendio!" A ball of fire shot out of his wand, hitting the desk and burning it to splinters. Blaise waved his wand once, and the ashes disappeared. Blaise waved his wand at the desks in the corner and two of them jerked towards him. He waved his wand, watching as they stopped in front of him. He smirked and shouted out, "Flipendo," pointing his wand at each of them.

The desks rocketed towards Harry before the boy sent out anther spell. Harry moved out of the way of the first desk and ducked under the other. Before he could move again, he felt his feet fly out from underneath him. He tumbled through the air and landed on the ground in a heap.

He groaned before he sat up slowly, moving his glasses correctly onto his face. He immediately ducked back down as a bright orange light sailed over his head. Before Harry could move, he felt his wand fly out of his hand a clatter away.

Blaise stood over him, wand pointed directly at him. Hermione and Neville stood off to the side, eyes wide in surprise.

"Surrender?" The black boy said with a grin on his face.

Harry smirked at the boy, kicking his feet out from under him. Blaise fell to the ground with grunt, keeping his wand in his hand. Harry rolled away snatching up his wand. Blaise waved his wand at the boy's back as he moved backwards, shouting, "Flipendo, Tarantallegra, Expelliarmus," three lights erupted from his wand. The first was a dark purple, the second was blue and the third was red. The first Harry dodged the second caused Harry to lose his balance as his legs began to dance uncontrollably as the last send his wand out of his hand again.

"Incarcerous," ropes flew out the end of Blaise's wand, wrapping tightly around Harry. Blaise stood up slowly and canceled the jinx on the boy's legs.

"Nice job," Blaise commented as he looked down at Harry. Harry tried to move, but couldn't and only succeeded in turning onto his back. Blaise raised an eyebrow, wand pointed at Harry's face.

"Give up?" Blaise said. Harry toyed with the idea of using a bit of wandless magic, but thought better of it. Instead, the young boy nodded his head. The ropes loosened and disappeared as Blaise waved his wand at him. Blaise held out his hand, lifting Harry up until he was standing.

Hermione and Neville clapped at the pair, making Blaise grin and Harry scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You did pretty well since it was your first time dueling," Blaise said as he placed his robe back on, placing his wand in his pocket. "You actually moved out of the way instead of just standing in the same place and shooting off spell after spell."

"Where did you learn to cast so rapidly like that?" Hermione questioned as her and Neville approached them.

"Step-father," Blaise replied, "he taught me a lot of dueling before he died."

"Nice," Neville commented. "Can you teach me?"

Blaise nodded and walked over to where he and Harry started. "Come on, Longbottom," the young boy said as he raised his wand in front of his face once more. Neville swallowed nervously before he wrapped his hand determinedly around his wand before he made his way in front of Blaise. The Slytherin boy smiled at the boy before he bowed turned, and walked away a few paces. Neville followed his movements before he turned around, wand held aloft, slightly unsure of what to do with it. Blaise raised his wand a few inches above his head; arm out with his palm forward.

"Ready?" Blaise asked.

Neville nodded as he swallowed before Harry began the countdown. "One, two, three!" Blaise's wand hand snapped forward as the Knockback Jinx shot out.

Neville moved to the side, waving his wand at Blaise, "Petrificus Totalus," the hex shot its way at Blaise and the young boy moved to the side. Blaise sent two spells at Neville, another Knockback Jinx along with the Body-bind. Neville moved from the Knockback and walked into the Body-bind. The young boy's hands snapped to his sides as his body straightened before he slowly fell backwards. Before he could fall fully, Blaise cast a Levitating Charm. He floated gently to the stone floor. Blaise smiled before he waved his wand, muttering, "Finte Incantatum."

Neville's body relaxed completely as he lifted the boy from the body bind. Blaise helped him back up with a smirk. "You'll get better in time." He said as he watched the boy look down in embarrassment.

"Care to give it a try, Hermione?" Blaise questioned wand ready in his hand.

Hermione shook her head. Harry chuckled softly before he went over to his bag. "What spell did you want to learn?" Blaise questioned as Harry walked towards his bag.

"A shield charm." Harry answered.

Blaise nodded at him, looking slightly thoughtful. "Harry send a spell at me real quick. I want to show something else my father taught me," Blaise said as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Why?" Harry questioned as he stared at the boy.

"Just do it." Blaise said, holding up his wand.

"Alright," Harry muttered before he raised his wand. "Flipendo!" The orange spell spun through the air heading straight for Blaise.

Blaise stood still as the spell went towards him before his wand moved directly at the spell. As his wand and the spell touched, Blaise whipped his wand back, sending the spell away from his body. The spell fizzled away and struck the wall. Harry, Hermione, and Neville's eyes widened in surprise as the young boy grinned at their expressions.

"Cool, huh," Blaise said as he placed his wand back at his side.

"How did you do it?" Harry questioned as he stared at the boy.

"It requires a lot of concentration and practice," Blaise said as he walked towards them. "The first time I did it, I collapsed," Blaise couldn't help but grin. "I didn't wake up for days afterwards because my magic had to recover from it. If you have a large magical core, you should be able to do it easily. Care to try?"

Harry raised an eyebrow slowly before he shrugged, holding out his wand. Blaise nodded, looking at Harry in wonder. He certainly is determined to learn everything, the Slytherin boy thought as he raised his wand.

"I'll send a spell, and you try to deflect it away." Harry nodded as Blaise raised his wand. A Knockback Jinx rocketed out of Blaise's wand. Harry watched as the spell headed towards him, raising his wand at the spell, it approached him and Harry found himself on his back a few moments later.

Blaise held a smile on his face as he pulled him up. Harry stood warily on his feet, watching Blaise carefully.

"It's alright, Harry," Blaise said. "I'm still getting the hang of it."

Harry shook his head, holding his wand determinedly. "Let's practice more," Harry said as he faced Blaise.

Hermione and Neville looked at the pair in surprise. "You sure?" Blaise questioned as he held his own wand. Harry nodded his answer.

Blaise shrugged to himself as he strolled to the other side of the room, holding up his wand. He pointed his wand at Harry again, and cast another spell.

The next week slowly went by. Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast slowly, each trying to calm their nerves. Well, Hermione and Neville were trying to; Harry slowly ate his breakfast, watching the pair with a grin on his face. During the weekend, a notice had appeared in the Gryffindor common room. It explained that they were going to have their first flying lesson… with the Slytherin's of all people.

Harry's slowly growing nemesis, Draco Malfoy had taken to boasting loudly in the halls about how he flew from Muggle helicopters when Harry was in earshot. The young boy shook his head every time he heard the story. Harry didn't have time to worry about the boys boasting. After the first spell deflecting session, Harry and Blaise practiced constantly during the evenings. Hermione and Neville joined them occasionally, but usually it was Harry and Blaise.

Harry looked up as the owls delivered the mail. A barn owl landed in front of Neville a package attached to its leg. The young boy looked at the package in slight confusion before he reached out, untying the package and opening it slowly. Neville pulled out a small clear ball with white smoke in it. Harry raised an eyebrow at it.

"What is it?" Harry questioned as he stared at the ball.

"It's a Remembrall," he said as he stared at it, "Gran knows I forget things – supposed to turn red once you forget things," his face fell as the ball white smoke slowly turned scarlet.

Harry clasped the young boys shoulder with a small smile. "I'm sure that you'll remember it Neville." Harry said as he turned away from him. Neville continued to stare at the small orb thoughtfully. The bell rang and Harry, Hermione, and Neville stood up, making their way out of the hall.

As they stepped out from the doors, Blaise joined them. The young Slytherin continued ignored the usual looks sent his way. It had become common. The small group made their way outside into the morning sunlight, blocking their eyes as the sun shined brightly. As they walked along the sloping lawns toward the smooth, flat lawn on the other side of the grounds, Hermione and Neville whispered quietly to themselves.

Harry listened in on their conversation, smirking as he heard them.

"Kick off gently from the ground," Hermione muttered to Neville.

"But what if I go off too early?" the young boy whispered worriedly.

"Point the tip of the broom downwards…" Hermione was reciting as they approached the twenty brooms lined neatly on the ground.

A woman appeared in front of them as they stepped over a broom. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Good to see that you're all at a broom," she said as she faced them all. "Now, place your hand over a broom and say 'Up!"

"UP!" the class shouted. Harry's broom shot up into his hand, making Harry grin. Next to him, Blaise smirked at the boy, holding his own broom in his left hand. On Harry's other side, Hermione looked down at her broom in disappointment. The broom moved up gently before rolling onto its side. Neville grinned confidently as the broom slowly rose into his hand. A snigger escaped Harry as he saw the broom smash into Ron Weasley's nose. Blaise simply snorted at the scene.

Before they all knew it the group was flying through the air. Harry grinned as he felt the feeling of weightlessness, flying through the air. He dived swopped and soared through the air.

The sound of people yelling caused him to turn. Two first years – one of them Neville – crashed into each other with a loud wham. Both of them fell off their brooms, falling to the ground and landing with a thud. Both of the boys groaned in pain as they laid in a tangled mess. The boy's broomsticks were a few feet away from them in tangled mess.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, was bending over they, waving her wand at the boys. She waved her wand at the pair and they both straightened. She waved her wand and the pair slowly floated into the air. She turned to the class, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"None of you is to move while I take them up to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms on the ground or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch."

They watched as they disappeared up the stairs. Draco Malfoy grinned at the whole class. "Did you see his face?" Malfoy drawled.

"I recall Crabbe's face being the same as always," Hermione snapped at the boy.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said, a hard faced Slytherin girl.

"At least we know how to stick up for our friends, Parkinson," Harry said as he sneered at the girl. Draco's eyes caught something on the ground.

"Look what it is," the blond-haired boy held up Neville's Remembrall to the front of the class.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," Harry said as he moved his hand.

Malfoy smirked nastily at him.

"How about I leave it somewhere – ugh," the boy was cut off as he flew backwards, flying a few feet into the air before he crumbled to the ground. Harry shook his head as he slowly put down his wand, the Remembrall floating in the air. Hermione held out her own wand, holding it aloft. Harry nodded at her as he wrapped his hand around the small orb.

Harry grinned nastily as the young boy stood up. "Thank you for being so giving, Draco," Harry said as he held up the Remembrall. Harry handed Neville's Remembrall over to Hermione. The young girl took it silently as Malfoy glared at Harry hand going to his wand.

Harry grinned darkly as he held his wand at his side, watching him closely. Everyone around them backed up a step. Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry shouting, "Flipendo!"

Harry acted quickly. He rolled to the side muttering, "Expelliarmus, Rictusempra, Flipendo," the spells rocketed out of Harry's wand. Draco looked on in wide-eyed surprise as each spell washed over him. His wand laid on his grassy floor a few feet away, the young boy laughing as he laid on his back. Harry shook his head at the boy, placing his wand away as the Slytherin's ran towards the boy.

"Let's go give this back to Neville," Harry said as he turned to Hermione. Blaise nodded in agreement before the three walked back towards the castle. The Gryffindor's parted as they walked through them, making their way to the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter franchise and characters belong to J.K. Rowling

After the incident with Draco and the Remembrall, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Blaise found themselves making their way to the library. The group was slowly stepping up the stairs. As they continued, the staircase decided to move. They grunted as the staircase jerked them sideways, bringing them in front of a door. The group shrugged before they continued up the way, opening the door in front of them. They stood in a hallway, looking back and forth down the corridor.

"I don't think were supposed to be here," Blaise muttered casually as he looked at the dust-covered hall.

"It's because we aren't supposed to be here," Hermione whispered to the Slytherin boy, as if the walls were listening to their conversation. "It's the third floor corridor. It's forbidden!"

Harry and Neville looked down at the end of the hallway, seeing a lone door. "Erm… how about we find out why it's forbidden?" Neville muttered as he stared at the door.

Blaise, Hermione, and Harry looked at the boy in shock.

"No offense, Neville," Harry started as he looked at the boy. "But, did you just suggest that?"

The boy blushed as turned away from them in embarrassment. "Well we are here," he offered quietly.

Harry raised a brow at his back. Seems like hanging out with Neville has slowly started to change him, Harry thought as he looked at the boy. A hand on his shoulder caused Neville to look backwards and at Harry.

"Lead the way, Neville," Harry said, his green eyes flashing with interest.

Neville swallowed a lump that formed in his throat before he looked determinedly at the door before walking towards it. Reaching it, the boy pulled on the latch. The door was locked. Harry's wand was immediately in his hand and the door unlocked. They walked inside the room quickly. As soon as they saw what was on the other side they wished they hadn't.

A large Cerberus was currently sleeping in the middle of the room. They all gulped audibly, each of them slowly backing away from the three-headed dog. As they backed away, Blaise stumbled over his robes in his haste to exit the room, falling on his butt. One of the dog's eyes opened, looking at the group of children in front of them. Slowly the beast's heads moved, lifting itself up and above them.

Neville whimpered as he felt his fingers around the latch of the door, desperately tugging on it. The door held fast, refusing to open. Hermione whimpered in fear as the dog faced her with all six of its eyes. Finally, the latch on the door gave and the group quickly ran out as the Cerberus growled at them before it launched its body at them.

Outside of the room the group ran down the hall as fast as they could, trying to put as much distance between them and the Hellhound. As they ran, they found themselves in the library. They all collapsed around the table, breathing heavily. Neville's head rested on the table tiredly as he kept his eyes closed to wipe the image of the three-headed dog in his head. Hermione clutched a stitch in her side, bushy brown hair covering her face from view as she leaned forward. Harry leaned back in his chair as he breathed slowly through his mouth and Blaise was sprawled out in two chairs, using them as a make shift bed.

After catching his breath, Hermione managed to breathe out, "What… the hell are they playing at keeping… a Cerberus in a school full of children?"

"I-I don't know," Neville said as he caught his breath, "but let's stay away from that corridor for as long as possible?"

Blaise sat up slowly, poking his head above the table. "You didn't see what it was standing on?" The Slytherin questioned.

Harry nodded tiredly as he continued to look at the ceiling. "I saw it; I wonder what it leads too."

"Wonder what it leads too," Hermione repeated as she looked at both of the boys. "Whatever it is could get us killed!"

"Not to mention maimed or seriously injured," Neville said adding his two cents into the conversation.

Harry and Blaise shared a look. Both of the boys knew that they would be going to find out just whatever it was the dog was guarding beneath the trap door.

Slowly September rolled into October. Harry and Blaise continued to search for what exactly the giant dog was guarding, throwing out various ideas that could help, but they could draw up anything. They decided to make sure Hermione was well without earshot of those conversations once they chatted about that. Neville had been a mixture of both curious about it and wanting to stay as far as he could away from it.

As Halloween approached, Harry turned into a gloomier mood. The young boy began to walk around the school aimlessly, trying to keep his mind off the eleventh eve of his parent's deaths. Neville and Blaise kept their distance from the boy, unsure of how to approach him. Hermione refused that and continued to spend as much time as she could closer to him.

As the day crawled on Harry was sitting down Neville in a funk in Charms class. A few desks away, Ron and Hermione were sitting and the ginger was currently fuming as he tried the Levitation spell. As he continued to wave his wand back and forth, Hermione stopped him.

"No, no, no," The young witch said irritability."You're going to poke someone's eye out."

"Well then you try it if you're so good at it," Ron snarled at her. "Go on."

Hermione pulled out her own wand. She swished and flicked her wand in precise movements saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather in front of the pair slowly began to float into the air. Professor Flitwick smiled from his desk, clapping in excitement. "Excellent job, Miss Granger," the small professor said with a smile. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione grinned as her feather continued to ascend into the air. Ron grumbled underneath until the end of class. As the Gryffindors piled out of the classroom, Ron was speaking rather loudly ahead of them to anyone who would listen.

"I can see why she doesn't have any friends," he said to Seamus and Dean who laughed. They quickly fell silent as they saw Harry and Neville behind them slowly making their way towards them. Before they could get there a brown blur rushed by them. Hermione's brushy brown hair disappeared down the corridor, letting out a few hurtful sniffs as she moved by.

Ron felt a hint of dread as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to see a fist heading straight for his face -

WHAM – stars exploded behind Ron's eyes as Neville's fist made contact with his face. Before the boy could recover, he felt someone else pull on his other shoulder. As he stumbled backwards, he was sure he could reach out and touch the stars now. Harry pulled back his fist and his foot came up and connected with the redhead idiots, lower anatomy. The redheaded idiot clutched his family jewels protectively as he tried to push back air into his lungs, falling to his knees. Before he could try to move away, another fist found its way to his face and he suddenly found that he enjoyed the floor much better.

Ron Weasley's world was alive with pain and the last thing he saw before his world darkened to black was a booted foot encountered his nose.

Harry and Neville sneered down at the idiot before they both looked up at the gathered crowd of First years. "Would anyone else like to say anything about Miss Granger?" the first years backed away from the pair of boys at the dangerous look that passed their faces. The two nodded as they glared at moron at their feet before they stalked away from the Weasley. As the pair moved down the hallway, Dean and Seamus stepped over to the boy before picking him up and dragging him towards the hospital wing.

For the rest of the day Neville and Harry looked for Hermione. Blaise joined them and helped with the search and by dinner that evening they were worried once they found that they couldn't find her. Harry and Neville looked up and down the table for their friend, even more worried once they didn't see that she didn't show up to the feast.

What slightly put them to ease was once they overheard one of the female first years, Lavender Brown speak in hushed tones with one of her friends Parvati Patil: "I heard that she's been crying her eyes out in the girls bathroom on the second floor."

"Damn, Weasley." Parvati hissed out.

"But he is sort of right," Lavender tried to point out.

Parvati shook her head rapidly. "Didn't you see Potter and Longbottom give Weasley that trashing," she said as looked along the table for the pair. "They almost killed the twit."

Harry snorted as he heard the last bit. If I wanted to kill that moron I would have, he thought darkly as he looked at Neville. The young boy nodded at him and his eyes scanned the table before they settled on one Ron Weasley. The young boy held a frightened glance in his eyes as his eyes settled everywhere else except on Harry and Neville. The boy was eating his dinner slowly, which was a surprising change in the boy.

Harry smirked as he saw the boy. Probably show him a little more respect, Harry thought. Harry's eyes darted towards the Great Hall's doors as they banged open.

Professor Quirrell came running through the hall shouting loudly as he looked back at him in fear. "Troooollllll! In the dungeon," the professor shouted at the top of his lungs. He continued his way to the front table. "Just thought you ought to know." He fell to the ground in a dead faint. The hall was silent as the man's words slowly begun to wash over them.

The students in the hall all jumped up, screaming as they dropped panicked in fear. As the hall erupted in chaos, a banging noise went through the whole hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table; wand held up in his hand raised above him as smoke slowly ran out of his wand. He gazed at the hall with his eyes un-twinkling."Prefect's," he started voice quiet but echoed in the silent hall. "Please escort the younger student's to their dormitories.

The Slytherin table looked at the Headmaster in disbelief. Their rooms were down in the dungeons right where the troll was supposed to be! As they voice their displeasure, they never saw three young boys disappear out of the hall.

Harry, Neville and Blaise found themselves quickly making their way up the stairs to the second floor. As they moved up the stairs and down the corridors Harry filled in Blaise about what happened in the hall.

"She's been crying her eyes out?" Blaise muttered as they continued on the way.

Harry nodded. "According to Lavender, yes," Harry said as they turned down the hall. The bathrooms were right ahead.

They made their way through the door, listening closely for any slight sounds. They heard a slight sniffling at the last stall. Harry slowly made his way over to the door. Blaise pulled Neville by his sleeve out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Hermione," Harry called out hesitantly as he knocked gently on the door.

"What Harry?" She questioned. On the other side, Harry heard another sniff.

"We came looking for you to let you know a trolls in the school." Harry said as he leaned against the door.

"Really?" Hermione laughed bitterly. "That's good. Maybe it can come after me and kill me." The young girl said sadly.

"Take that back!" Harry found himself snarling. Inside the stall, Hermione backed up slightly as she heard the fierceness in Harry's voice. "Don't you dare say anything like that every again!"

People care about you Hermione. After Ron finished what he said about you, me and Neville kicked his arse," Hermione couldn't stop the small giggle escaping her. Harry smiled as he sat down outside the hall. "After that we questioned who else had a problem with you Hermione and no one stepped forwards to confirm it. Your parent's care about you; Neville cares about you; Blaise cares about you," he smiled as felt a small warmth flow through him. "I care about you." Harry whispered. Hermione sniffed at the other side of the stall. The pair went quiet for a few moments.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned softly.

"Yes?" she replied with as she sat on the other side of the stall.

"Why do you let Weasley - of all people - get to you like that?" He questioned in slight curiosity.

Hermione looked down at herself. "I-I don't know. I guess he reminds me of everything I tried to leave behind." She whispered to herself softly.

"Such as," Harry questioned.

Hermione sighed as she continued to stare at her hands. "I was bullied because how smart I was and I guess his comments finally got to me."

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "I know how you feel Hermione." Harry sighed. "Right before I came here I was bullied a lot by my cousin and his friends."

"What happened," she questioned softly.

"Magic," Harry whispered. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Due to my relatives, I became nastier. It got worse when I found that I could do things. Lift thing and push things when I was angry. Soon I could do other things and hid them away from my family. I actually threatened them to get me to move me out of the cupboard under the stairs."

Hermione let out a small gasp before her brow knotted in confusion. "But why aren't you like that now?" she questioned softly.

Harry looked down thoughtfully, wondering why he wasn't as bad as he was when he was with the Dursley's. He thought long and hard about that answer. "I suppose because I have no reason too." He mumbled softly to himself as he stared at his hands. Harry gazed at them hard. "I came to Hogwarts to get a new start I guess, not to beat everyone down because they looked at me wrong. I suppose now it's because I have friends too." Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry 'hmmed' questioningly.

"How did you do it?" Hermione questioned.

"Do what?" Harry replied.

"How did you become so… 'light," Hermione said. Harry chuckled.

"There is no such thing as light and dark, Hermione," he muttered. "They are two sides of the same coin, however I suppose I could be considered 'dark' because how my outlooks on things are and based on my upbringing, but enough of that." Harry grinned slightly to himself as continued to lean against the stall door.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned softly once more.

"Yeah?" The young boy replied.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly with a smile.

"Anytime Hermione," the boy said with a smile. "Anytime."

Blaise and Neville reappeared in the entrance of the door. "Uhh, guys," Neville started slowly with a hint of fear in his voice as he made his way deeper into the bathroom. "We have a bit of trouble."

Blaise looked at them with fear slowly starting to show in his eyes. "I think the troll managed to find its way out of the bathroom." Blaise said as he stood next to Harry. From the inside of the stall, Hermione gasped.

A repulsive smell slowly began to fill the room, causing them to let out choked gasps as they tried to breathe. Slowly a large creature lumbered into the stall. It was large, easily bigger than the door and then some. The creature had bluish skin and large purplish warts were on the back of its legs that were visible beneath its tattered dark brown loincloth. Its legs were as thick as tree trunks and its arms were massive. Its head was as large a large stone and its ears were pointed outwards. It had a slightly dumbfounded look on its face that Harry could swear that he always saw it on Crabbe and Goyle's face.

It stared at the group with small beady dark eyes. In its hand, it welded a large wooden club that was longer than its arms. It raised the club as its eyes landed on them and let out a terrifying roar before it made its way towards them.

Hermione poked her head out of the stall and as she saw the massive troll, she swallowed nervously before she went back behind hiding in the stall. Harry, Neville, and Blaise stared at the troll, drawing their wands slowly.

"H-harry," Neville stuttered over his words," what exactly are we going to do?"

Harry continued to stare at the troll, looking at the large monster. "I don't know."

Blaise let out a curse before he pointed his wand at the creature, shouting out: "Flipendo!"

The spell impacted the creature before it bounced off, striking the wall. Blaise continued to stare at the troll. "Well that didn't work."

Harry nodded in agreement before he looked at the troll once again, seeing that its club was still raised in the air. "Now would be a good time to move," Neville and Blaise nodded before they all moved out of the way, as the trolls club struck the ground with brutal force.

The impact caused the stone ground to crack and sent up stone everywhere. The troll lifted ups it club and Harry saw a small crater where it just was. Harry ran past the creature waving his wand at various pieces of stone, the Levitation spell on his lips. The stone lifted up into the air before Harry sent the rocks flying at the troll. Neville and Blaise ran over to one of the sinks and sent various spells at the object. The sink fell to the ground with a thunk and Blaise raised it into the air with a Levitation spell. The spell sent the sink up and into the air, striking the creature in the chest. Another sink flew at the creature, banging into its arm.

Harry waved his wand once again; watching as the sink struck the creature's other arm. Neville waved his own wand at another sink; watching as the object tore off the wall and flew at the creature's stomach. The troll roared as it found itself being plumed as three sinks continued to strike the creature repeatedly. A fourth sink joined the creature as Hermione appeared outside of the stall, wand in hand, as she waved it at the troll.

Harry flicked his wand back and forth in savage flicks his sink striking the troll in its arm and forearms. Blaise flicked his wand back and forth, his sink striking the creature in its chest and lower body. Neville was dealing with the creatures other arm and trying to knock its club out of its hand, or get the creature to drop it. Hermione waved her wand in a complex circular motion watching as her sink strike the trolls back.

The troll roared in pain as it tried to fend off from the sinks, dark purple blood and dark bruises forming on its skin. Harry flicked his wand once more, swinging his arm back before throwing it forward. His sink floated through the air backwards before it flew forward at high speeds, striking the troll in the face. The sink exploded as it struck the trolls face, sending blood and jagged pieces of the sink everywhere. Blaise followed Harry's example, slamming the sink into the creatures arm, dark purple blood began to leak onto the floor as pieces of the sink imbedded into the creatures arm. Neville's slammed into the trolls hand, the troll let out a rumbling roar of pain as its hand broke, and its club thudded along the floor.

Hermione flicked her own wand once and the sink crashed into the trolls back, burying into trolls skin. The troll fell to its knees, roaring weakly as it wobbled slightly. Harry looked at the creatures club and raised his wand, pointing it at the blunt wooden weapon. He muttered the Levitation spell and watched as the club floated into the air. The troll looked up dumbly as the club hovered over its head. Harry cancelled the spell and gravity met the club. The force of impact caused the troll to crumble to the ground.

Hermione stepped her way carefully to the group of boy's, looking at the troll in carefully.

"Is it dead," she ventured a guess.

Blaise slowly stepped towards the troll, looking over the creature and saw that it was taking in slowly breaths. He shook his head. "Not dead," he kept his wand in his hand firmly. "Just unconscious."

The group let out sighs of relief as they backed away from the troll, feeling tired from the small battle. Behind them, the door banged open and Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell ran into the room. McGonagall stared at the group in surprise before they landed on the troll.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" she shouted at them. The group looked at each other sheepishly each wondering how to explain what happened exactly.

"Erm," Hermione started to say.

"It was Ron Weasley's fault, ma'am," Neville said quickly.

She rounded on the boy, eyes flashing. "Ronald Weasley has been in the Gryffindor common rooms with the other students," she said. "How exactly is this, his fault?"

"Well Professor," Harry started. "After Charms class, Weasley was shouting off that Hermione didn't have friends," The girl in question looked down at the floor. "Hermione ran off once she heard him and me and Neville 'quieted' the boy."

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at them. "You mean that you beat the young boy?" she said dangerously. Harry stared back at her anger in his eyes.

"Not our fault that he couldn't get his facts straight," Harry muttered, "after we beat him. We went and searched for Hermione but couldn't find her. Dinner arrived, Neville and I overheard Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil talking that Hermione was crying her eyes out in the bathroom. Quirrell ran in shouting about the troll and we ran off to find Hermione. We managed to find her, but the troll ended up coming into the room and we managed to fight him off." Harry finished, placing his wand up the sleeve of his robe.

Professor Snape stared at Blaise watching the boy carefully. "I am curious about how one of my own students managed to end up with Potter and Longbottom."

"I joined them at the doors to the Great Hall, sir," the young boy said. "I hang out with them a lot and decided to help after Professor Dumbledore told us to go to our dorms when there was a troll there." The young boy sneered slightly.

A small smirk ghosted across Snape's face. "Yes. The Headmaster corrected himself for his mistake. All Slytherin's are in the Great Hall, finishing their dinner."

Blaise nodded before he stepped over to his Head of House. "I shall take my student back with me, Minerva," Snape muttered before he turned away, cloak billowing as he limped away with Blaise in tow.

Harry's brow crinkled in thought as he watched the Professor limp away. He turned back towards his own Head of House.

The Professor was massaging her temples gently, a headache slowly forming. "I don't know how a group of first years managed to stop and wound a fully grown mountain troll, but you are free to go." The Professor said after a few moments of silence. "However," She snapped, eyes landing on Neville and Harry, "Both of you will serve detention for injuring Mister Weasley and twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor." She stared at the pair. "I will award Gryffindor house thirty points, each for saving Miss Granger from the troll." Harry and Neville nodded. "Now go to the dorms and we shall deal with the troll."

The group nodded before they hurried out of the bathroom and back to the common rooms. The students were all quiet as they made their way up the stairs. Ten minutes later they reached the common room, giving the password to the fat lady before they walked inside. The common room was alive with noise as students chatted, finishing the rest of their dinner.

Hermione stared at Harry and Neville, muttering a small 'thank you.' Harry grinned placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We're your friends Hermione," Harry said. "Well help you no matter what."

Hermione grinned at the two as Neville nodded in agreement before they made their way over to the food.

As the days shifted from October and into November, the days slowly became colder. Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Blaise found themselves preparing for the end of term exams. Harry and Blaise continued to practice dueling, learning a variety of spells from the library. After the second week of November, Neville and Hermione took up dueling with the pair. They practiced continually at night or on the weekends when they didn't have classes.

Harry and Blaise continued practice of the first year spells allowed them to cast the spells silently. The pair stood in the same room they began practicing in, hurling jets of light back and forth at each other. The pair dodged to the side, rolling way from the lights as they continued their fierce duel. Harry swung his wand back and forth like a sword. Blaise's wand batted away spells that he could dodge.

On the other side of the room, Hermione and Neville shouted out the incantations of the spells, sending out multi-colored lights back and forth at each other. Hermione always the victor in her duels with Neville wasn't surprised as she send the disarming hex at the boy, watching his spells fly out his hand. She caught the wand as it sailed her way, holding it up into the air with another victorious smile on her face. Neville bowed his head slightly in dismay.

He walked over to her, taking his wand back from her. The pair turned to watch Harry and Blaise finish their own duel that had become common for them to watch afterwards. Both of the boys were silent as they sent jinxes, hexes, and a few curses back at one another. The air was bathed in magic as the two continued to duel each other. Blaise let a smirk cross his face as he watched Harry's wand sail out of his hand, snatching the wand out of the air, pointing them both at him.

"I win," Blaise said the first words he spoken in the last couple of minutes. A grin worked its way across Harry's face as he waved his hand at the boy. Blaise was caught completely by surprise as both, his and Harry's wand sailed out of his hand.

Harry grinned as he held up his hand, palm extended at the young boy as he held his and Blaise's wand in hand. "I believe I win if I'm correct."

Blaise grinned at Harry. "I believe that you do win." He said, holding out his hand. Harry tossed Blaise's wand back into the boy's hand. The Slytherin continued to smile at him as he placed his wand into the fold of his robes. "When did you start practicing wandless magic?"

"Since I found out I could use it without the wand." Harry said with a grin on his features, his mind grinning at the lie. He knew he could cast wandless before he went to Hogwarts. Blaise nodded, impressed as he looked at the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

"Secrecy will serve you well, Harry," the black boy said with a grin on his face. Harry smiled at him as he thought, there are many things you don't know about me. The young boy's eyes turned to look out the window, seeing the moon slowly begin to rise.

"We'd better get back to our common rooms, before Flitch catches us," Harry commented.

Blaise nodded walking over to the door. He opened the door and peered out before he disappeared into the hallway. Neville, Hermione and Harry followed the young boy's lead making their way up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room. As they passed by the forbidden corridor, Harry found himself staring at the door once again.

"You still want to know what that dog is guarding," Neville questioned softly.

Harry nodded as he stared at the door. He shook his head as he turned away before they continued up to the stairs.

"Do you plan on watching the Quidditch match, Harry?" Hermione questioned at his side.

Harry turned towards her slightly surprised. "Why should I watch it?" Hermione stared at the young boy in surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" The brown haired witch questioned before she wrapped her hand around his wrist and began to drag him back down the stairs.

Neville followed the pair, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hermione," Harry said as he tried to tug his wrist out of her hand. "where are you taking me!"

Hermione didn't pay attention to the young boy, muttering softly under her breath. She continued to drag the sputtering boy all the way down to the first floor and into a room. Inside the room dozens of cases stood, filled in with polished trophies. Harry looked around the room and yelped slightly as Hermione dragged him further into the room, Neville following with a grin on his face.

Hermione placed him in front of a glass case pointing at one of the names on the trophy.

"Would mind, telling me what it –" Harry was cut off by a look from the young witch.

"Just look at it," she said.

Harry glared at her before he turned towards the case, examining the plaque with names written on them. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw "James Potter" engraved into it. Neville stepped behind Harry, whistling softly as he stared at the name.

"I never knew your father was a Quidditch star, Harry." Neville said.

Harry continued to stare at the plaque. "I never knew." He said softly as he continued to stare at the golden object. Each of them jumped as they heard a noise. Each of them turned around in surprise as the door slowly opened. Harry's eyes widened in surprise before he quickly moved over to one of the trophy cases, hiding behind it. Neville and Hermione followed his example. Neville hid behind a large chest while Hermione hid behind a suit of armor.

Harry peaked out behind the case seeing the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filtch, standing in the doorway. Harry cursed softly before he ducked back behind the case, pulling out his wand.

"I heard voices in her, my sweet," Filtch said and a cat's 'meow' answered him. "See if you can sniff them out." Harry cursed once more as he gripped his wand, raising it at a trophy at the far side of the room.

He whispered the Levitation spell, pointing it at the far side of the room. Hermione peaked out of her own hiding spot as she saw a case float into the air. She closed her eyes as she watched Harry pull his arm back and appeared to throw the object at a far wall. The effects were instantaneous. The sound of crashing glass caused Filtch to run directly into the room. As the caretaker ran by the case Harry hid behind, the young boy stood up and dashed directly at the door, hiding behind the trophy cases as he kept himself out of view of the caretaker. Hermione and Neville followed his lead, and the three were out of the room, darting across the hall and up the stairs. Footsteps pounding up the stairs the three didn't until they reached the Gryffindor common room.

Harry collapsed in a chair, sweat pouring off the young boy as Neville lay, sprawled out, along the couch. Hermione rested along the side of the chair, breathing heavily as she sat in a chair across from Harry.

"Why is it that every time," Harry caught his breath slowly, "we go out? We almost end up somewhere we aren't supposed to be?"

Neville shook his head on the couch. "I dunno, Harry," Neville managed to say between gasps of breaths, "but at this rate…" a pause, "I'll be skinny before the school ends!"

Hermione shook her head from where she sat on the couch. "I say we could go for the Olympics,"

Harry laughed weakly. Neville's head popped up from the couch, confusion on the tired boys face. "What are the 'Olympics?" He questioned. Harry chuckled aloud as Hermione turned towards the young boy, slowly explaining what the Olympics are to the young boy.

Harry was sitting down with Hermione and Neville, watching the Quidditch match with a small amount of interest. Next to the group stood Ron Weasley, who was shouting as the Gryfinddors and Slytherins continued to play the game. The Slytherins were vicious at they went against the Lions, using dirty tactics to keep them up on points in the game. Harry allowed a small grin to work its way across his features as he watched, seeing a pair of Slytherin chasers surround one of the Gryffindor chasers and pushing her right into the wall of the stands.

The most of the crowd booed while the Slytherin students cheered as they scored once more.

"That's completely barbaric," Hermione muttered from his side as Ron shouted up at Madam Hooch. Harry shook his head as he continued to watch as Slytherin scored another point.

"That's the wizarding world," Harry replied to her. They continued to watch, Harry's eyes on the small golden ball that darted in and out of his sight. If he remembered correctly, it was called the Golden Snitch. Whichever team caught it, netted the team an extra one hundred and fifty points and ending the game. Harry jumped slight as he felt a brushing underneath his robes.

Almost jumping from his seat, Harry heard a voice. "_Master_," a voice hissed as it continued up his robe. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian move up and around his body, feeling the large snake run along his stomach, scales tickling him. Harry's face settled into stone as he looked around the gathered group of people and making sure nobody was looking his way, he spoke, softly in a series of hisses and snarls.

"_Yes Sebastian_," Harry questioned in Parsletongue.

"_I have found something that may interest you_," the snake hissed, causing Harry to raise his brow.

"_What is it_?"

"_A mirror of some sort; the old one has been messing around with it_."

"_The old one_?" Harry questioned softly as he looked around once more.

He felt the snake nod his head from beneath his robe, feeling another shiver wrack his body. He cursed mentally. "_The one that look like Merlin_," the snake hissed.

Harry nodded as his mind connected whom Sebastian was speaking of the great Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't know what to make of the Headmaster just yet. Already knowing of the money being taken from him, Harry found himself questioning the old man. The wizard certainly was powerful, but he was getting old. Harry wondered how old the man was, most likely to be dead a few years. Sometimes he hated how slowly wizards aged. However, the older the man was the stronger he got. Harry shook his head minutely lost in thought.

Sebastian coiled around his midsection, causing Harry to snap out of his thoughts. "_What was he doing_?"

"_Just staring at a mirror, Master_," Sebastian muttered.

Harry nodded in thought, his thoughts occasionally shifting as he thought about the new amount of information. Just what exactly was Dumbledore doing with a mirror? Harry had to find out.


End file.
